User blog:Shigfugjum/CB1 - Kyalith, the Mage-Eater
Abilities movement speed and attack speed for 3 seconds whenever an enemy champion uses a spell or ability. This bonus stacks up to 3 times. |Ability2 |targeting ='Arcane Hunger' is a self-buff Ability |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = |spelleffects-type= |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = }} |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |range = 700 |Ability2 |targeting ='Mana-lysis' is a single-targeted Ability |damagetype = Magic |projectile = |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-type= |onhiteffects = |spellshield =Will block both the damage and Mana Crystal creation of Mana-lysis |additional = *Mana Crystals do not restore energy to champions that use energy. They can still pick them up in order to deny Kyalith from getting them as well as using basic attacks to destroy. *Mana Crystals appear between Kyalith and his target and up to 40 degrees to the left or right. }} Kyalith’s basic attacks deal additional magic damage. Additionally, his basic attacks also gain increased range when attacking a ranged enemy. Kyalith tosses an ethereal blade in a target direction, dealing damage to enemies it passes through and slowing them for 2 seconds. The blade deals less to damage to each consecutive enemy struck, up to 60% minimum damage. The blade stops when it hits an enemy champion that is channeling; it deals the full damage to them, interrupts the channel, and roots them for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 850 |ability2 |targeting = Spellrending Claws's passive is a statistic buff with an On-hit effect component. Spellrending Claws's active is a pass-through linear skill shot. * Projectile Speed:850 |damagetype = Magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-type= |onhiteffects = Attacks Augmented by the passive will apply on hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **Critical strikes will not interact with Spellrending Claw's bonus damage. **Bonus damage does not trigger on structures. **Bonus damage is ignored if the attack is , , , or if the attack misses. |spellshield =will block Spellrending Claws's active component |additional = *''Spellrending Claws'' passive does not grant bonus attack range against structures *''Spellrending Claws'' bonus attack range triggers based on the units current range type (ex. against Kayle while Kayle's is active). *''Spellrending Claws'' changes Kyalith's attack type to ranged, for the purposes of items and other abilities. **Kyalith's attacks will still have no projectile, so they bypass and . **Kyalith will not gain Spellrending Claws's bonus range against an enemy Kyalith, regardless of whether they are benefiting from the bonus range or not. }} Kyalith distorts magic energies around him for 6 seconds. He inflicts a small amount of magic damage to all enemies in the radius each second. Kyalith deals additional damage to any enemy champion inside the radius that casts a spell or uses an ability, while also extending the duration of this ability by one second (up to maximum duration of 10 seconds). However, basic attacks deal 15% more damage to Kyalith while this ability is active. |leveling = |cooldown = 17 seconds |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 500 |ability2 |targeting ='Hunting for Magic' is a Ground-targeted Area of effect Ability with a self-targetd component. |damagetype = Magic |projectile = |spelleffects = dot, aoe |spelleffects-type= |onhiteffects = |spellshield =Will not block Hunting for Magic's Damage over time effect. It may, however, block instances of the secondary on-enemy-spellcast damage. |additional = *''Hunting for Magic's'' debuff does not interact with enemy on-hit effects, such as ; the bonus damage is applied separately for its normal value. }} Kyalith gains a shield for 1.5 seconds that absorbs the next incoming enemy spell or ability. If Kyalith successfully blocks a spell, he reduces his current cooldowns by 2 seconds. Kyalith may cast this ability again within 3 second for no additional cost up to 2 additional times. If Kyalith blocks a spell on all three casts of this ability, he gains a damage absorbing shield, attack speed, and bonus ability power for 6 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting ='Consume Magic' is a self-targeted spell shield. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = |spelleffects-type= |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *''Consume Magic's'' Shield value is calculated prior to the additional ability power it grants. }} Lore What is Kyalith? This queer creature has been spotted roaming the wilds, eyes glinting with the hint of human intelligence. Most observers remark that, despite his alien appearance, his behavior is reserved, docile, and largely uninterested in the passerbies. However, there is a different story told by practitioners of magic. By crafters or possessors of magical artifacts. By those with even thin associations with the arcane. They tell of a creature with no fear of human presence. A creature lunges without warning in attack. Even after fleeing, they say they can still feel the predatory foosteps stalking them. And when they close their eyes, they see the eyes glaring ravenous at them. No one seems to know from whence Kyalith has come, but as always there are rumors… A lab in Piltover, deep into unknown territory with its exploration of counter-arcane technology. What was originally a simple experiment to attach a permanent mana sink to a living creature. It first appeared to be successful, but further observation proved the opposite. Instead of dispersing spell energies to protect the animal from magic, the sink was instead feeding those energies into its host, empowering and warping it beyond the limits of nature. Now it has escaped, and is still hungry to continue feeding its appetite for magic. Additional/ Post Script Fixed some poor phrasing and editting mistakes. Q now says "pick up" rather than "walk over" to make it more clear that the Crystals are consumed (And only restore mana once per cast). E was supposed to be an active, but it still said "Toggle" when i published: is now fixed. As noted in the title, this champion is an entry for Concept Battle 1. The theme was to create a champion whose abilities are altered, restricted, etc, by decisions made by your opponents. The goal with Kyalith was to pose a question to his opponent whenever he used an ability (Do I try to deny Kyalith the mana, steal it for myself, or use it to draw him into an engage?) and create opportunities for both players to counter-play their opponents. Other than that, I'll try to let the champion speak for itself. There is some lore for fun, but no quotes (I imagined something similar to Rek'Sai, with no actual speech). I know why the red "ref error" tag is there: I'm using the contemporary champion template as opposed to the one for custom champions (which uses the old stat notations). I was too lazy to put the numbers back into the old template, so it's there for now. If anyone has a contemporary template that also doesn't get the reference error, that would be much appreciated. Category:Custom champions